FrappEren
by YAOI'BLYFF
Summary: Eren y Levi son conocidos porntubers. Disfrutan filmarse teniendo sexo, y el dinero que su canal les deja es muy bueno. Aparte de eso son novios, y como cualquier otra pareja, suelen salir de vez en cuando. Claro que sus salidas siempre terminan siendo un tanto… particulares. Voyeurismo /Exhibicionismo /Lemon /Yaoi /Adolescentes calentones /Ereri /Riren /One Shot.


FrappEren.

 **-x-**

Advertencias: /Voyeurismo /Exhibicionismo /Lemon /Yaoi /Adolescentes calentones /Ereri /Riren.

Eren y Levi son conocidos porntubers. Disfrutan filmarse teniendo sexo, y el dinero que su canal les deja es muy bueno. Aparte de eso son novios, y como cualquier otra pareja, suelen salir de vez en cuando. Claro que sus salidas siempre terminan siendo un tanto… particulares.

 **-x-**

Eren y Levi se conocieron en una sala de chat porno cuando tenían apenas quince y dieciséis años. Ninguno hacía videos en ese entonces, pero ambos disfrutaban ver a los actores amateurs en filmaciones caseras. Actores gays, por supuesto.

Durante su primera charla fue que coincidieron en que los pornstars profesionales exageraban demasiado a la hora de actuar, y como sus trabajos se veían forzados, perdían esa magia y perversión de lo sucio del sexo. Los dos chicos preferían algo más real, más desprolijo, algo menos… perfecto. Desde entonces que sus conversaciones se hicieron regulares, una cosa llevó a la otra, y con el tiempo se terminaron agregando a Facebook.

Hablarle al otro se había vuelto algo normal en sus vidas; ya era cosa de rutina, y cuando descubrieron que no vivían tan lejos, sino a una hora y media de distancia en autobús, decidieron que verse no era una mala idea. Tuvieron una cita en una confitería que a los dos les quedaba medianamente cerca, y de ahí fueron a una popular comiquería, prestigiosa por su variedad de artículos. Además de aficionados al porno gay, los adolescentes eran devotos tanto a Marvel como a DC. El flechazo había sido mutuo, y al finalizar el paseo, lo concluyeron con unos fuertes besos de lengua en un apartado callejón.

Las conversaciones virtuales fueron rápidamente reemplazadas por más encuentros. Al principio rozaban lo inocente: salidas al cine, convenciones de anime, paseos por ferias medievales. Pero las hormonas de los chicos estaban a flor de piel, y mucho no aguantaron para entregarse al otro de la forma más íntima.

Su primera vez juntos fue tragicómica. No la pasaron mal, pero Levi estuvo alrededor de una hora preparando a Eren para poder metérsela. Aparentemente el chico no sólo era virgen, sino que jamás se había metido ni un puto dedo. En pocas palabras, terminaron gastando un pequeño dineral en el motel, ya que se tomaron su dulce tiempo.

Con el paso de los meses su relación se fortaleció. Levi era posesivo, pero sin ser un enfermo de los celos. Si bien no soportaba que otros intentaran levantarse a Eren cada vez que iban a algún club nocturno, tampoco hacía nada si este se pasaba de lindo. A menos, claro, que llegasen a algo físico. Dejaba pasar un simple coqueteo, pero la sola idea de que alguien más tuviera acceso a la piel morena de Eren, le hacía hervir la sangre.

No pasó mucho para que formalizaran, y cuando Levi cumplió diecinueve, le dio un lindo par de anillos de compromiso a Eren. Los adolescentes no planeaban casarse, pero de meras palabras al aire, pasaron a tener un símbolo físico de su unión como lo eran las alianzas. Eren derramó algunas lágrimas de emoción y terminó chupándosela a su oficial novio hasta dejarlo seco.

Si bien Eren seguía viviendo con sus padres a la edad de dieciocho, solía irse unas tres veces por semana al nuevo departamento de Levi. No era grande, pero sí acogedor. A Eren le encantaba quedarse ahí. Aunque la verdad no importaba dónde estaban, sino que estuvieran juntos. Sonaba estúpidamente cursi, pero no podía evitar sentirse así, como el adolescente enamorado que era.

Fue durante una maratón de Star Wars que su rutina cambió de tono. Toquetearse las entrepiernas se vio mucho más entretenido que la escena de la cantina -la cual habían visto cientos de veces-, y lo que prometía ser una noche algo nerd, se convirtió en una sesión de sexo algo salvaje. Salvaje no tanto por lo violento, sino por la sugerencia de Levi.

-Qué lindo te ves cuando me la chupas.-, murmuró el mayor mientras sujetaba los pelos castaños de su novio.-¿Me dejas filmarte?

Eren lo miró con sorpresa, mas en sus ojos no había disconformidad. Asintiendo con la verga de Levi en su boca le dio permiso a que sacara el celular y se pusiera a filmar. Si bien la calidad de la cámara no era de lo mejor, bastó, y para cuando la mamada había llegado a su fin, Levi sugirió ver el video.

Eren creyó que sentiría algo de pudor, pero verse gozando mientras se la comía a su novio no estaba nada mal. Levi estaba poniéndose duro de nuevo, susurrándole a Eren al oído lo lindo que se le veían los ojazos verdes llenos de lágrimas.

Al principio se limitaron a filmarse cada tanto. Verse tener sexo o jalársela en cámara era un estimulante y les servía de material de masturbación para cuando no estaban juntos.

Una mañana mientras Eren se cogía a Levi en posición de perrito, el celular del mayor se dedicó a grabar el espectáculo. Cuando vieron el resultado de la filmación, Eren comentó que sus videos eran material de primera calidad. Levi estuvo de acuerdo, y siendo igual o más desvergonzado que su novio, sugirió subirlo a Internet.

No tardaron en crearse un canal en una conocida página de porno gay, y en cuestión de minutos su video tenía más de cien visitas. La puntuación positiva no tardó en llegar, así como los comentarios preguntando los nombres de los actores y pidiendo más videos.

Ahí fue que empezó todo.

Levi se compró una cámara profesional en donde se notaba hasta el más mínimo detalle. No tardaron en darle uso, estrenándola con una cogida de parados contra la pared. A la gente le gustó tanto que ese día ganaron como mil suscriptores.

Su canal se llamaba TeetTitans, y sus seudónimos eran Rouge y Heichou. La gente aclamaba por los dos por igual, diciendo que Rouge tenía el pene y los ojos más lindos nunca antes vistos, y que Heichou podía mojar ropa interior con tan sólo una de sus gélidas miradas.

La fama no tardó en llegarles, y con el paso del tiempo empezaron a hacer dinero del bueno. Disfrutaban de coger y cobraban por ello. Los chicos no podían estar más contentos.

Una tarde, Eren le propuso a Levi camear en vivo y en directo. Había escuchado que eso pagaba todavía mejor. Levi, no queriendo ser menos, aceptó.

-¿Qué te vas a poner?-, inquirió el mayor, que estaba acostado de codos en la cama de Eren.-Esos jean te hacen un culito hermoso.

Eren meneó su retaguardia a modo de broma, provocando a su novio que desde lejos se mordía el labio inferior.

-No hagas eso porque te voy a coger.

-No me digas eso porque lo voy a volver a hacer.-, contradijo el castaño acompañando sus palabras con un guiño.-No sé qué usar.-, bufó.-Tú vas emo-dark con ese delineado y la musculosa de Nirvana. ¿Tal vez me convenga ponerme algo pastel para contrarrestar? ¿Qué dices?

En sus videos solían diferenciarse bastante. Usualmente Levi -alias Heichou- jugaba un rol de chico patán, mientras que Eren -Rouge- se la daba de niño bueno. Esas personalidades las mantenían sin importar quién hiciera de pasivo o de activo, y a la audiencia parecía fascinarle.

-Hey, deja de mirarme y contéstame.-, lo regañó Eren mientras sostenía dos remeras de colores claros.

-Lo siento, es que en verdad estás muy bueno.-, dijo Levi suspirando, haciendo fuerza mayor poder responder sin distraerse.-En fin, tal vez… tal vez podrías ponerte la sudadera amarilla y rosa; ya sabes, la que te regaló mi mamá para tu cumpleaños.

Eren se quedó pensativo. Esa prenda era muy bonita, sin mencionar que gritaba "soy gay" a todo pulmón. Las veces que se la puso para ir a algún bar, las invitaciones a tragos le llovieron a lo loco.

-Mmm, hace algo de calor, pero puedo quitármela luego.

Al rato estaban partiendo hacia un Starbucks que quedaba a tres cuadras de la casa de Eren. Solía ser concurrido por mucha gente, lo cual era ideal ya que el tema principal del video sería "voyeurismo".

Ni bien entraron Levi se acercó al mostrador para pedir sus órdenes, diciéndole a Eren que fuera a buscar un lugar cómodo. Al cabo de quince minutos y con las bebidas en mano, el mayor se reunió con el castaño, quien había encontrado una mesita redonda con tres sillas.

-Ponla ahí.-, Levi dijo señalando el asiento libre con su dedo, haciendo alusión a la Tablet que se encargaría tanto de filmar como de transmitir en vivo.

Era la primera vez que se exponían de tal modo, y si bien estaban acostumbrados a ser un tanto explícitos en público, nunca habían llegado tan lejos. Sin mencionar que una Tablet posando en una silla vacía podía parecer sospechoso.

-¿Ya está filmando? ¿Conectaste el WiFi?-, preguntó Eren mientras la acomodaba sutilmente.

-Sí, ya está transmitiendo. No se ve nada porque le bajé el brillo.

Eren, teniendo la diplomacia de un mamut bebé, agachó su cabeza hasta dejarla a la altura de la Tablet.-¡Hola a todos!-, saludó por debajo de la mesita con verdadero entusiasmo. Levi chasqueó su lengua algo fastidiado. Si su novio disimulaba así, serían descubiertos en un santiamén.-Es la primera vez que vamos en vivo, así que sean amables.-, concluyó su breve introito soplando un beso a la pequeña cámara.

-¿Terminaste?-, preguntó Levi con un gesto serio. Eren tan sólo asintió, restándole importancia al enojo de su novio y sacándole la lengua en tono burlón.

Las manos del mayor viajaron hasta el cierre del pantalón de Eren, bajándolo meticulosamente hasta exponer su ropa interior negra. Eren ya estaba semiduro, pues hacer eso estando rodeado de gente lo excitaba sobremanera.

Levi empezó con unas delicadas caricias, masajeando desde el glande cubierto hasta las bolas de su novio. Los gestos de Eren permanecían bajo control de momento, sólo su respiración estaba agitada, delatando que algo estaba pasando. A Levi se lo notaba un poco incómodo, pues sus brazos no eran extremadamente largos y le era necesario estirarse para alcanzar la verga del castaño.

-Espera.-, murmuró Eren lamiéndose los labios inconscientemente. Después de unos segundos de acomodarse, hizo un gesto para que Levi pudiera seguir.

Los ojos de Levi se oscurecieron, nublados por el deseo repentino al palpar la piel desnuda de su novio, quien se había sacado el pene afuera del bóxer. Sin quitarle la mirada de encima aumentó el ritmo, cambiando las caricias por unas fuertes jaladas.

-Uf… Ah… L-Levi.

-Cállate, idiota.

Ver a Eren rojo de sus mejillas hasta el cuello le estaba levantando la temperatura. Las ganas de tirarlo sobre la mesa y meterle la verga hasta sacársela por los sesos eran fuertes, pero el control le ganó, más tarde se encargaría de romperle ese lindo culito.

-Ah- ¡Ah! Voy a acaba-, el glande de Eren estaba pegajoso de tanto líquido pre-seminal que expulsaba. Levi lo masajeaba con pequeños círculos, alternando con más jaladas a su miembro.

Advirtiendo que el castaño no duraría mucho más, con la otra mano tomó su frappuccino, bajándolo hasta dejarlo a la altura de la entrepierna de Eren.

La sensación de frío que emanaba el vaso con helado y crema lo sobre-estimuló. El placer que sintió llegó hasta su rostro.

-Quiero crema extra, Eren.-, susurró Levi lo más cerca de su novio que pudo, sin dejar de masturbarlo y soportando el ardor de su muñeca debido a tanta actividad.-¿M-me la vas a dar?

Un gemido más, y Levi vio al chico convulsionar, cerrando los ojos con fuerza para tratar de disimular un poco su orgasmo.

Sin detener sus movimientos le exprimió hasta la última gota de semen, sintiendo la cálida viscosidad entre sus dedos.

Eren parecía que venía de correr una maratón. Sus sienes estaban sudadas y su piel morena tenía un hermoso color rojizo. Tragó saliva con dificultad, abriendo los ojos lentamente y así mirando a su novio, quien tenía una expresión entre satisfecha y hambrienta.

-Te voy a coger tan fuerte cuando volvamos.-, comentó el mayor mientras subía su vaso de Starbucks y reacomodaba la Tablet en la mesa. Le subió el brillo a la pantalla, observando la cantidad de visitas que estaban teniendo.-No se vayan que no terminó el show.-, su voz sonaba peligrosa, y Eren pudo sentir cómo se volvía a poner duro cuando vio a Levi sacar su lengua adornada por un piercing plateado, y lamer con ella los restos de semen que se mezclaban con el helado y la crema.

-Levi…

-Mmm… rico.

Desde lejos se veían dos chicas. Una de ellas los miraba con cara de enamorada, comentándole a su amiga lo tierno que se veía ese par. Su amiga, por otro lado, parecía muy entretenida viendo algo en su teléfono.

-Sí. Tiernos…

 **Esto lo leyó/beteó Luna de Acero antes de que lo publicara, así que si leen algo que no les convence, ella tiene la culpa.**


End file.
